CORE B: Animal Imaging Core. The Animal Imaging Core will perform all MRI/S and bioluminescence studies on mouse tumor models for Projects 1 and 2. Core personnel will provide these services: (a) define and implement data acquisition/imaging sequences; (b) assist with animal preparation for imaging; (c) perform all data collection on the 9.4 Tesla MRI, 7 Tesla MRI and Xenogen bioluminescence systems; (d) preliminary data processing/image reconstruction; (e) security archival of raw data and network transfer of reconstructed data to the Digital Image Processing Core (Core C); (f) scheduling of imaging experiments; and (g) provide support to Program Investigators in technical design of imaging experiments. These services designed, in part, after a "clinical MRI service" model since continual, high-volume animal scanning is essential for success of each project. More then 8000 sessions of MRI/S and 7000 bioluminescence scans will be performed over five years. Specific animal MRI/S protocols will vary with each project, but will primarily include serial studies using: standard T2-weighted; T1-weighted dynamic contrast enhanced; multislice quantitative water diffusion mapping; arterial spin labeling perfusion mapping; single-voxel proton spectroscopy. Dr. B.A. Moffat will serve as Core B Director. Dr. Moffat has extensive experience in small animal imaging research. A Co-Investigator and a Post-Doc will assist Dr. Moffat with day-to-day operations and technique development. A full time MR research technician will perform the remainder of Core B services. Pub. Health: Overall, this research effort will provide the rationale for initiation of clinical trials with combinations of molecularly targeted therapies for the treatment of malignant brain tumors. In addition, imaging biomarkers for early assessment of treatment response will be identified and validated which will lead to individualization of patient treatment. University of Michigan Ann Arbor, Michigan PHS 398(Rev. 09/04) Page 279 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): ROSS, Brian D. KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Moffat, Bradford A. University of Michigan Core Director Schepkin, Victor University of Michigan Co-Investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells [unreadable]3 NO f"l Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://Stemcells.nih.aov/registrv/index.asp. Usecontinuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, includea statement that one from the Registrywill be used. Cell Line Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTROnly. SeeSBIR/STTR instructions. |~| Yes l~l No PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page 280 Form Page 2-continued Number the followingpages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Ross, Brian D. FROM THROUGH DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD DIRECT COSTS ONLY Moffat/Core B PERSONNEL (Applicant organization only) % 1 2/1 /2006 11/30/2007 DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED (omit cents) TYPE EFFORT ROLE ON APPT. ON PROJECT NAME (months) PROJ. Core Moffat, Bradford Director 12 80% Co- Schepkin, Victor Investigator 12 80% Post TBN (years 1-4) Doc 12 100% Research Hoff, Benjamin (yrs 1-4) Technician 12 100% SUBTOTftl [unreadable] CONSULTANT COSTS EQUIPMENT (Itemize) SUPPLIES (Itemize bycategory) Cryogens $15,000 Radio Frequency Coil $3,000 Anesthesia & Isoflurane $15,750 Lab Dispensables $5,000 INST. BASE SALARY $89,610 $89,610 $55,500 $32,136 SALARY FRINGE REQUESTED BENEFITS TOTALS $71,688 $21,506 $93,194 $71 ,688 $21,506 $93,194 $55,500 $16,650 $72,150 $32,136 $9,641 $41,777 N $231,012 $69,303 $300,315 I $38,750 TRAVEL Attendance to 1-2 Scientific Meetings per Year (Post Doc & Core Director) $2,400 PATIENT CARE COSTS INPATIENT OUTPATIENT ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS (Itemize bycategory) OTHER EXPENSES (Itemize bycategory) MRI 2000 Scans @ $40/Scan $80,000 Biolum Imaging (1500 scans @ $5.56) $8,340 Service Contract 9T $40,000 Computer Media $3,000 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS Bioluminescence Img. Serv. Cont. $15,000 Publication Charges $2,000 $148,340 DIRECT COSTS PEF (Item la, FacePage) $ 489,805 1 FACILITIES AND ADMINISTRATION COSTS| TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD $ I 489,805 1 SBIR/STTR Only: FEE REQUESTED PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page 281 Form Page 4